


This Time Last Year

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Recreational Drug Use, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throwing a welcome home party for his mom's murder acquittal was probably not Oliver's best idea. Inviting Barry Allen to be Felicity's date was an even worse idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Last Year

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to support this series with comments and kudos.
> 
> Today's installment is set before our favorite threesome got together. Tommy and Oliver are feeling out each other's connection to Felicity and maybe testing each other out a bit too.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 11\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 12\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 13\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 14\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 15\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 16\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 17\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 18\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 19\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 20\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 21\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 22\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 23\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 24\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 25\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 26\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 27\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 28\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 29\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 30\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 31\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 32\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 33\. Three (Part 13)  
> 34\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 35\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 36\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 37\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 38\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 39\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 40\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 41\. William (Part 29)  
> 42\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 43\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 44\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver slipped out through the kitchen door into the cold winter evening. The strains of the string quartet he’d hired for his mom’s welcome home party drifted along the breeze. His feet silently followed the familiar path through the kitchen garden into his mom’s rose garden as he sought his target. Silhouetted in the moonlight was a familiar figure standing in front of the Renaissance fountain that his father had purchased in Italy for his mom on the occasion of their tenth wedding anniversary. The figure’s head cocked, alerting Oliver that his approach wasn’t nearly as silent as he’d thought. A small flash of orange flared in the dark and the cloying smell that floated towards him transported Oliver back in time to high school.

“I remember when we were little and would come out here and make wishes,” Tommy said without turning around. “I wonder how many pennies I threw in here wishing that my mom would come home?”

Oliver stepped next to Tommy and rested a hand on his shoulder, “Probably as many as I threw in wishing for the same thing.”

Tommy turned his head and smiled sadly, “I guess we didn’t wish hard enough.” He ran his hand through his hair, “Some party.”

Oliver grimaced, “Turns out, throwing a Merry Christmas and congratulations on getting away with murder party was not my best idea.” Oliver nodded towards the lit joint in Tommy’s hand, “Are you all right?”

“Are you?” When Oliver didn’t respond, Tommy took a drag on the joint and then offered it to his friend who waved him off. Tommy exhaled slowly, “Too much going on,” he pointed to his head, “up here.”

Oliver took the joint from Tommy, “Please tell me you didn’t get this off of Thea.”

“What?” Tommy’s brow narrowed, “Of course not. I would never score drugs off your sister. I got it from one of the valets.” Tommy reached for the joint, “If you’re not going to join me…”

Oliver stepped away from Tommy and held the joint to his lips. It would be so easy to inhale and to feel all of his fears about the possibility of Mirakiru being in Starling disappear as he exhaled. Memories of another time had been haunting him. Visions of Sara, Shado and Slade were waiting for him each time he blinked. He closed his eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to inhale. He needed answers which meant he needed a clear head. Solomon Grundy was out there somewhere and he couldn’t hide, no matter how much he wanted to. Long gone were the days when Oliver had the luxury of getting high.

“Oh, buddy,” Tommy said with a chuckle as he took the joint from Oliver’s lips, “when did you become such a square?”

Oliver watched Tommy take another drag, “When did you fall back into old habits?”

Tommy held his breath and waggled his eyebrows at Oliver. Memories of their youth and another old habit flooded Oliver and his fists clenched at his side. He remembered the feel of Tommy’s mouth beneath his own as his friend would exhale a lungful of smoke and he would swallow it eagerly. It was clear that Tommy was remembering the same thing. It surprised him how immediate his desire for Tommy still was. His feelings for Tommy were supposed to have gone away by now – outgrown them -  much like his pot use. For a moment, Oliver wanted to give in to both temptations.

Tommy shook his head as he exhaled, “Is that judgment?”

Oliver dropped his head and looked at the tips of his shoes, “No, buddy. I’m just worried.”

Tommy looked back towards the house, “This time last year, I thought life couldn’t get better. You were home. Laurel and I were together. I thought that things were finally going to be okay. Tonight brought back some memories and,” he took another hit, “I just needed something to take the edge off. I’m really not a big fan of getting drunk anymore so this seemed like the smarter choice.” Tommy sat heavily onto the edge of the fountain and hung his head, “Why’d you bring that kid here?”

Oliver sat down next to Tommy, “Roy?”

Tommy lifted his head and arched his brow, “The baby faced scientist you gift wrapped for Felicity.”

Oliver shrugged. It was a really good question – one he’d been asking himself all night. He wasn’t quite sure why he called Allen and insisted that he attend the party. No, that was a lie. He knew why. He’d behaved like an ass to both Felicity and Barry. Ugly jealousy had clawed at him as he watched Felicity flirt with a man so much more deserving of her affection. Barry was everything he wasn’t and everything she should have. “She likes him. He makes her smile.”

Tommy muttered under his breath. Oliver was only able to hear the words _idiot_ and _stubborn_. Tommy held the joint to his lips but before he spoke he asked, “If you were looking for someone to cock block you, why didn’t you just ask me?”

That was also a good question. Oliver wasn’t blind. Ever since Felicity brought him back from Lian Yu he’d been watching Tommy and Felicity grow closer. There was definitely something going on between them, even though neither admitted it. Tommy looked at Felicity the way he imagined he looked at her – with longing and hope. The fear that he and Tommy were about to repeat the same mistake they’d made with Laurel had been gnawing at him for weeks. Maybe he wasn’t as selfless as he thought. Instead of inviting Barry, he probably should’ve just stepped aside for Tommy.

Before Oliver could respond to Tommy, a voice called out from the darkness, “Oliver? Tommy? Are you out here?”

Oliver and Tommy both stood up. Tommy looked at the joint in his hand and held it behind his back, earning him a chuckle from Oliver. “We’re over here,” Oliver called to Felicity.

The light from a cell phone swept along the path and Felicity appeared out of the darkness, “There are like ten people at the party. It’s highly noticeable when two people disappear – especially when one of them is the host – and now I’m out here, so like nearly a third of the guests have just vanished.” She eyed them suspiciously as her nose wrinkled, “What are the two of you doing out here?”

“You shouldn’t be out here without a coat,” Oliver said as he shucked out of his coat and helped Felicity put it on.

“I didn’t think I’d have to come this far to find you,” she said as she wrapped her arms around herself. She stepped up to Tommy and looked him in the eye, “Are the two of you out here getting high?”

Tommy’s face broke into an easy grin and he revealed the joint he was holding, “You caught us. Well, me. I’m getting high. Mr. My Body Is My Temple just wishes he was.”

Felicity reached for the joint, “May I? I’ve always wanted to try, but after the brownie incident in college…”

As much as Oliver thought he would enjoy talking to a stoned Felicity, he needed her to be clear headed too. Oliver took hold of her hand before it reached Tommy’s, “Did you need us for something?”

She shifted her eyes from the joint in Tommy’s hand to Oliver’s holding hers, “Um, yeah. Barry needs to catch the last train to Central City. I’m going to take him to the station and then I’m going to go home and change before I head back to the foundry.”

“The party is pretty much over. I’ll just make sure my mom is settled in before I meet you. Dig is already on his way,” Oliver said. He tried not to think about how good her hand felt in his.

She held up her cell, “Yeah, I just heard from him. Still no sign of Grundy.”

“I’ll see you in an hour,” Oliver said softly. “Tell Barry good-bye for me.”

Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand and turned to Tommy, “You okay?”

Tommy took hold of a lock of her hair, “I’m fine. Just feeling a little sorry for myself.”

Felicity rested a hand on Tommy’s chest, “I’ll come over in the morning with bagels and coffee.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful tonight. Barry’s a lucky guy.”

Even in the dark, Oliver could see Felicity’s skin flush at Tommy’s words. He felt like he was intruding on something intimate and he hated himself for being unable to look away. Felicity leaned into Tommy and her fingers clutched at his shirt, “You still owe me a dance.”

“Never let it be said that Tommy Merlyn doesn’t keep his word.” Tommy dropped the joint into the fountain and pulled Felicity into his arms. He twirled them gracefully around the fountain and Felicity laughed in delight. Oliver couldn’t help but smile as he watched his friends appear to float in the moonlight, their reflections sparkling in the water of the fountain. Tommy winked at Oliver as they approached him. Tommy spun Felicity out and right into Oliver’s arms.

Oliver’s arms automatically tightened around Felicity’s frame and he smiled, “Have you forgiven me enough for a dance?”

Felicity nodded her head, “Yeah.”

Oliver rearranged their arms and soon they were gliding along the path Tommy had recently taken. He lowered his head until his lips ghosted along her ear, “Tommy’s right. I should’ve said this earlier - you look absolutely beautiful tonight.” He could feel her heart begin to race beneath his fingertips and it took all of his willpower not to shift his lips from her ear to her lips.

Felicity’s mouth formed a silent, “Oh,” before her cheeks turned pink. She smiled up at him, “You look beautiful too.” Her eyes slammed shut and a small chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest. She opened her eyes, “Handsome. I meant handsome.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. Their small dance had taken them around the fountain and he stopped alongside Tommy. “Barry’s probably waiting,” he said without letting her go.

In a nervous gesture, her hand moved from his shoulder to push up the glasses that weren’t sitting on her nose. She dropped her hand down to her side, “Yeah, I better go.”

Oliver reluctantly released his hold on her and took a step back. He pushed his hands into his pockets, “I’ll see you later.”

“Right,” Felicity took a step away before stopping.

She moved to shrug out of his coat, but Oliver placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, “You can give it back to me later.”

Felicity smiled brightly at him, “I’ll see you soon.” She turned to Tommy, “Good night.”

Tommy kicked at some pebbles with the toe of his shoe, “Good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She turned around again and smiled at them, “It’s hard to believe that this time last year I barely knew you and hadn’t met you yet. If someone had told me last year that I’d be ending this year dancing in the moonlight with Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, I would’ve thought they were crazy or I was. Life is funny.” When the guys didn’t say anything she hooked a thumb over her shoulder, “Anyway, I guess I better go, Barry’s waiting.”

Both men stood in the darkness and watched Felicity disappear through the gardens. Only the small light of her cell alerted them to her location.

“God, you’re a schmuck,” Tommy said to Oliver as he started walking back towards the house.

Once again, Oliver and Tommy seemed to be on the same page, except Oliver was having the very same thought about his best friend. He hummed noncommittally and fell into step with Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you're interested, for purely science reasons, I posted a series timeline on Tumblr. ;-)


End file.
